1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that includes an image forming unit configured to form an image on a sheet being conveyed, a turn-around mechanism configured to turn around a feeding direction of the sheet with the image formed on a first face thereof by the image forming unit, and a re-feeding unit configured to re-feed to the image forming unit the sheet turned around by the turn-around mechanism.
In addition, the re-feeding unit of the known image forming apparatus includes a first feeding route curved to turn the feeding direction of the sheet fed by the turn-around mechanism, toward the image forming unit, and a second feeding route configured to feed the sheet fed along the first feeding route, to an upstream side of the image forming unit in the feeding direction.
In the known image forming apparatus configured as above, when the sheet is re-fed by the re-feeding unit after the feeding direction of the sheet is turned around, one end in a width direction of the sheet has to be regulated to be placed in a predetermined position relative to the image forming unit. Therefore, the second feeding route includes a guide (a regulating member) for guiding the end of the sheet and a skew guide for introducing the sheet fed out of the first feeding route to the guide.